Archduchy of Pennsylvania
History on Feb 6th 2016 the government was formed but it held no land it was know as "the council" and had 8 members. It would go like this for 8 months, and gain 4 members to "the council" until The USWR was formed and lasted 3 months which then it was formed to on Feb 4th 2018 "Acedonia People's Federation" then to Acedonia. Then on 16th Feb 2019 the Archduchy of Pennsylvania (APA) was formed in the UIE, The nation as writing is 2 months away from its 1 year celebration as a nation and as a independent body 4 years. Historical Parties The Party of the Council was formed on the day the council was founded with a symbol simply being a line going side ways. Acedonia People's Party It was a large party with 14 members in it in a one party state it took aspects from the party before it and mixed communism with Authortarianism and only had elections if the party leader told the one in the elected seat to get out. shortly turned into the National Libertarian Party after Acedonia which it still is today in the Archduchy of Pennsylvania. Parties of the Archduchy The Largest party is the Libertarian National Party which then is followed by the Progressive Party and the smallest party is the Anarchist party with no seats but with 2 members. The Libertarian National Party is in the coalition of Liberty (which together have 21 members ). The libertarian party is based on constitutionalism libertarianism republicanism localism and nationalism. Libertarian Leader Caden Mesanko. The Progressive party of Pennsylvania is the 2nd largest party and in a coalition with 2 other parties called "The coalition of the left" with a total of 10 members. Progressive Leader Tom Weeling, Was Formed June 2019 and currently has 5 members and is in the Coalition of Liberty (with 21 members) Party leader Blair Allen Vice Aiden West. Was founded August 2018 in Acedonia's People's Republic illegally making it the oldest currently on going party in the Archduchy. Party Leader Aiden West The Rose Party is a National Socialist (not to be confused with nazis or the german national socialist party) Which they tend to protest for limited borders and are more socially conservative (Best described Small state socialism) Leader Arnold Harron. The Anarchist Party wouldn't let us post their party info as it is supporting the state so they get nothing here. Geography (Note not all of the land in the APA) The APA is made up of 23 miles of land with its capital being punxutanwey holding 6 duchies and 23 electoral districts Positions The Archduke/Archduchess rules with limited power to diplomacy veto and a seat on the UIE parliament, Grandduke/Granduchess of Punxsutanwey rules over the capital, Dukes or Duchesses rule over their Duchies, Earls/Earlesses are appointed and used for electoral votes without any Reps present, the 4 ministers are appointed by the HM. Elections HM is elected every 5 years, The Reps are elected yearly as sub houses (E Parliament and CC) are elected every 3 months, The ministers are appointed by HM, Governors of Duchies are elected yearly and duchies houses and senates (or GA if they have one) are elected every 6 months. Diplomacy The APA (Archduchy of Pennsylvania) is a ex member of LoMN and a member of the AU, The Archduchy can be contacted Via their discord or at Archduchyofpennsylvania@gmail.com Discord https://discord.gg/CxdZYmE Army Every citizen is ready for combat but may not engage if not needed (This is due to the excess of guns the government posses) any group of people can form a just militia to secure the liberty of the state. (current army numbers 21) no planes yet we do have rafts and a motorboat. (is included in the Imperial Armed Forces) United Imperial Empire (UIE) The APA has been in the UIE for almost a year as it pays (well is going to) pay imperial taxes to fund the Archduchies, (Current Emperor Charles II current PM , PM kenny)